Don't Be Afraid
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: You'll have to read to find out!If confusing i'm really really sorry about that!Its basiclly about Troy trying to get Gabriella over her fear!Can they ever have the family they always wanted?Its Troyella of course!
1. Trailer

Don't Be Afraid A Troyella Story

She was 23 years old and very shy,but there was one thing she wanted more than anything in the wanted a baby of her thing is she wanted it with the love of her life,well when she finds 'll learn later on why she wants it with the love of her was going to wait till the right guy came she what happened when she was 12 and 16 scared her to 'll also find out what happen to her a little bit into her Gabriella was her life.

He was 23 and looking for the love of his life was on the B-Ball team of the Red Hawks and loved he wishes she would hurry up and come all ready!!He was dying to have his own child!!You can't rush love!!!!Meet Troy was his life.

What if Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez meet and fall in love?Can they make it happen?Or will it fail?Can they have the family they always dreamed of?Comes a story of LOVE,ANGER,SADNESS,and HAPPNESS!!!!!!!All this and more in Don't Be Afraid!

Starring:  
Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Chris Warren Jr.  
as Zeke Baylor

Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor Danforth Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

I'm sooooooooooooooo Sorry its short!!!!!!!Its the best Icould do with out giving out the stoy!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Don't Be Afraid**

* * *

It was the same old same old for Gabriella would get up go to work at the B-Ball games saling popcorn  
or cotton loved going and watching the it was her favroite team against the ,the Red Hawks  
was her favroite so far today was a good day for didn't have to do her job just to watch the  
it would get even better for was just horbile for her then she didn't know was today would be the  
best day ever.

Gabriella had just walked out the door t her friends were all going to the B-Ball game cause either their husband,  
fiansae,or boyfriend played on the Red Hawks.

"Hey up?"ask her best friend Taylor Danforth.

"You've been around Chad to ,Kelsi and Sharpay."said Gabriella refering to her other friends.

* * *

Now when you meet these girls you would be suprised at how well they all get break down how they all are and  
interdouse you to them.

Let's start with Taylor 's one of the smartest people you'll ever meet in,well,probally your 's sweet  
and funny but also very very protected over her friends and gets it from her husband but you'll learn  
more about him just say once you meet Taylor you'll feel like you belong with the little grop they've formed.

Next,is Sharpay would you describe ,lets say she always has a smile on her face no matter how bad she wants  
to frown or 's can always cheer you up no matter how down you are,and thats why she got along with everybody no matter  
how much she didn't like was also just like Taylor and very protective of the ones she thats why everyone  
loved her.

Last but not least Kelsi din't always have much to was always thinking of new songs instead of talking.  
Let's just say she's very,very,very around her own friends,but when she did talk what ever came out of her mouth  
you better listen to cause it was most likely what evryone liked about her she gave great edvice.

* * *

"Hey new?"asked Kelsi.

"Nothing new exspted I feel todays going to be a great day."answered Gabriella.

"Thats good does that mean you'll take me up on the record deal?"questioned Sharpay.

"No Sharpay."said Gabriella.

"Why not?You can sing very holdin you back?"ask Sharpay being herself.

"Nobody would lke my singing."she said.

"But..................."

"Just drop it."

"Ok."

* * *

Gabriella had alot of good frieds she loved to all wereSharpay Evans who had a twin brother,Ryan Evans,and was  
engaged to Zeke Nelison who was dating Sharpay's twin brother Ryan but not least Taylor Danforht  
who was married to Chad Danforth and had a 1 year old son Jackson Mikle loved all her friends to death but  
felt left out cause they all either had a boyfriend,engaged,or married.

At the B-Ball game she was soooooooooo was at a game that she loved watching only she wasn't working to have  
to watch she was told she was going to get to meet the Red Hawks captin right about.......Now!!!!!!

"Gabby thi is Troy Bolton the Red Hawks captin."said Chad.

"Hi its nice to meet you.I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Well like he said I'm Troy did you get draged here by the girls?"he asked.

"No acully its the other way around.I dradged them here."

I tell you what,"he said,"If we win i'll take you for a walk around the park."

"Okay i;m holding you up to promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Hey guys I know the first chapter is boring but just bare with me here i'm new to it okay!!!!!!!!!!Anyway I hope you like it!!!!!!!!Bye!!!!!**

**Amanda**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Don't Be Afraid**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting To Know Each Other**

* * *

It was after the game and Gabriella's favroite team had won!!!!Which means Troy owed her a walk.

"Hey,it looks like you owe me that walk you promised."She said.

"Yep it looks that way."Troy answered.

"Well lets go."

"Ummmm.......want to play 20 questions?"Ask Troy.

"Sure you can start."

"Okay ummmm......whats your favroite color?"

"Thats easy blue green and red."

"Be anymore of a tomboy?"

"I've always been a should have seen me when I was 12."

"Okay,next .......Whens your B-Day?"

"December 14."**(Lol seem familur?)**

"Cool mine is October 18."

"Thats nice."Was thinking about something when she said it.

"Ummm how many boyfriends have you had in the past?"He ask.

"Not many nobody really liked me."

"Well I wish I was like time I turn around some girl is asking me out."Gabriella giggles.

"may I ask you one question?"

" ahead."

"Why did you want to take me out on a walk and get to know me better?"

"Cause you seemed diffrent."

"How diffrent?"

"You didn't have make-up on hiding what you look like."

"Cause I don't care what people think about like me for me great well get 't like me that way well,nice knowing ya."

"I like that attitude on the kind of girl we guys that don't care what people think."

"Well thank you.I'm being honest your gonna get treated like everybody else you like me great you don't well goodbye to you."

"I like that attitude.I wish most girls were like you."

"I don't cause then I wouldn't stand out from the crowd."

"Thats true.I like the way you think."

"Thank you,now back to 20 questions."

"Ummmm do you want kids when you get married?"

"Yea kids would be you?"

"Yes I love kids and hey,i'm asking the questions here."

"Okay,okay,okay don't be a baby about it."

"Fine I won' your not hanging out with me for the money are you?"

"No I don't do that like most girls do."

"Oh thats good to know."

"What time is it?"

"Ummm 7:23."

"Shot I was spose to be home at 7:00."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Can I at least give you a ride home?"

"Yea but only if you want to."

"I want to."

* * *

**You'll get a BIG shocker next time.**

**I'm being serious.**

**Oh,and by the way i'm back to**

**writing my !!!!!**

**I'll try to upload more on her!!!!**


	4. The Reason Why

**Don't Be Afraid**

**Chapter 4**

**The Reason Why**

* * *

Troy just got to Gabriella's house after she gave him his address.

"Are you sure you can't tell me why you have to go early?"Troy ask her.

"Yes i'm sure you would hate me if you new."She answered.

"Why would I hate you for it?"He questioned.

"Cause you just would."She said.

"I'll see you tomarrow Gabby."

"Okay bye."

He left and she went inside her house looking for Taylor so she could thank owed Taylor big time for what she did for her.

"Taylor you here?"She ask.

"MOMMY YOUR HOME!!!"Screamed a little 5 year old girl.

"Yes i'm you know where Anuty Taylor is?"She ask.

"Yea she in living room feeding baby Jackson."Answered the little girl.

"Okay come on lets go tell Taylor thank you for watching you."

"Okay and mommy,have you found me new daddy yet?"She ask with a inocent little face.

"No honey I haven't yet."

"Okay I hope I get the best daddy in the world."

"Come on Isabella you need to go play while I talk to Taylor."

"Okay Mommy I will."

Gabriella went in the living room as soon as she made sure Isabella was out of ear wanted her daughter to be happy,but the only way for that to happen was if she got a new new she was smart for a 5 year old,but didn't understand why all her friends had daddys and she didn't which made her Gabriella new was she needed to do was ask would know what to do.

"Taylor what do I do?"

"First off what are you talking about?"Taylor ask confused.

"Well theres two problems."She answered

"Do you mind telling me one of them.I don't care which one just one."

"Well when I went on the walk I looked and saw I was late and he wanted to know why I was in a hurry."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No I was scared he would hate me for it."

"why would you care now?You've never cared what pepole think before?"

"I know but he just seems diffrent.A good kind of diffrent."

"So why didn't you tell him."

"Cause I didn't want him to hate me."

"Gabby why do you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Know whats your second problem?"She ask interested.

"Isabella keeps asking me for a new daddy."

"Do you know why she keeps asking you?"Taylor ask.

"Yes I know."

"Well why does she?"

"All her friends have one and she feels left out."

"Why don't you get her one?"

"Cause its not that eazy Tay."

"Gabby didn't you say you thought Troy was a good kind of diffrent?"

"?"

"Cause lets say yall do get togther and he wanted you mind him being Iszzys dad?"

"That would be up to him and me"

" would you come down here please?"Screamed Taylor.

"What is it Aunty Taylor?"Ask Isabella.

"If you had a chose how would you want for a dad?"She ask.

"Humm....probly the Towy Bolton dude."

"Why would you want him for a dad?"

"Cause he seems nice."

"Thank you can go play."

"Okay."

"You see."

"I don't know Taylor I'll think about it,but thank you for watching Isabella."She said.

"Your welcome,well bye i'll see you tomarrow."

"Okay bye."

The next door bell rang.

"Hey Gabby."

"Oh hey on in."

"So how are you?"

"Well I'm go-"

"Mommy can we go to the park?"Ask Isabella.

"I don't know."She answered.

"You got me new daddy!!!."Screamed Isabella.

"No Iszzy I didn-"

"Thank you mommy."

* * *

**Thats not good!!**

**What Troy gonna say?**

**Who knows!!I don't even Know!!**

**Lol!!!!!Anyway I'm gonna**

**finsh this then start on my other story!!**

**Sence its summer for me there should be a new **

**chapter or one-shot everyday!!!**

**I hope that was a BIG surprise or shocker**

**to you!!!!!!!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**A Troyella Story **

**Don't Be Afraid **

**Finding Out The Truth**

**

* * *

**

It was a shocker for Troy to find out she had a would have never guessed that was her said he would hate her for her would she think he would hate her for having a daughter?A beautiful one at that.

"T-troy I can explain."Said Gabriella a little scared.

"Please do explain why you kept your beautiful daughter away from me."He said.

"I thought you would hate me."She answered.

"Brie just cause you have a child doesn't mean i'm going to hate you.I don't judge like other people do."He answered with truth.

"Thanks Troy.I'm glad your not like other guys."She smiled.

"Your welcome now whats this little cuties name?"He ask with a smile.

"My name Iswbella."Said Isabella trying to pronouse her name.

"Awww thats a pretty old are you?"

"I'm five years you my new daddy?I always wanted daddy."

"Isabella you don't go up to someone and ask that."Screamed Gabriella.

"I sorry mommy."

"Thats okay."

"I don't mean to interupt but what happen to her real dad?"He ask confused.

"Isabella do mommy a favor and go play upstairs."She said.

"Okay mommy."

"Troy you don't have to be her dad."She said.

"I just want to know what happen to her real dad."He said.

"Troy when I was 11 and 16 I was raped.I got pregneate with Bella at 16 and had her at 17.  
I wanted to waite and have kids after I was didn't work but even though I didn't get my wish on the married thing I love her more and more everyday."

"Who raped you?"

"One of my dads friends."

"Thats not right at all."He said sad for Gabriella.

"I know but its my life and I haven't seen him sence."She said.

"Can I go see Isabella in her room for a minute?"

"Yea why?"

"I need to answer her question."

"Oh okay."

He went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."Said Isabella.

"Hey,what are you playing?"He ask her with a smile.

"Playing mommy and play?"She ask hopefuly.

"I would love to."

"Good you can be the ummm......daddy if you want to."She said.

"Okay and Isabella."

"Yes sir?"

"I wanted to answer your question from earlier."

"Owky."

"I would love to be your daddy."He said with a smile.

"Yay!!!I have a DADDY!!!!"Said Bella exicted.

Troy was smiling at this and so was Gabriella who was watching from the door.

"Mommy geuss what!!"

"I don't know,what?"

"I have new daddy."

"Thats great."

"And I have a question for you Miss Montez."

"Whats that ?"

"Will you go out with me?"He ask.

"Yea plwease mommy go out with daddy."

"How can I say no to that?"She ask.

"You can't which is a good thing."

"No I can't say no to that so to your question i'll go out with you."

"Yea mommy daddy go out."

"Yes we're going out."

"Can Bella come?"She ask sad.

"How bout you get some shoes on and we go to the park?"He ask.

"Yea let go."

"Okay go get some shoes on first."

"Yes sir."

"You did a great job rasing her Brie."

"Thank you I tryed my best being a single mom."

"well your not a single mom now."

"Thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome and anytime you need me just call I don't mind."

"Your the best."

"No hes not."Said bella.

"Why not?"He ask a little sad.

"Cause hes the best daddy ever!!!"Said Isabella.

* * *

**Hey guys its been 3 days.**

**I'm suprised I haven't wrote anything in 3 days.**

**Now I'm in a good mode and evreything is going great for me.**

**I want to deticate this one to Old Fiat!!!!!!!!!**

**She has commented on evry chapter and one-shot I have made.**

**So I just wanted to say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!Your the BEST!!!!!!**


	6. Having A Good Time

**Don't Be Afraid**

**A Troyella Stroy**

**Having A Good Time**

* * *

They got to the park with Isabella and let her play while they were was having the best time in a while and she loved it.

"Thanks Troy."Said Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"For what?"He ask confused.

"For saying yes to Bella and just being a friend."She answered.

"Well your welcome and I really love Bella like my own child."He said with a smile.

"I still don't get."She said.

"Get what?"He ask.

"Why you want to hang with me or even take me on a date."She answered.

"I've told you cause your diffrent from other girls,it makes me want to get to know smile and eyes our what got my attenion the most."He said with a smile thinking about it.

"Wanna know something?"She ask.

"Sure."he said.

"Taylor was asking who she wanted for a dad and she said Troy bolton."She said with a smile.

"No she say why she wanted me?"

"Cause you seemed nice and shes a really big fan of basketball."She said.

"Oh really and does she get it from you?"He ask her with a flirt.

"Maybe or she could get it from her new daddy."She said flirting back.

"MOMMY,DADDY can we go on that date now?"She ask.

"Yea come on baby we can."Said Gabriella.

"Were are we going to then?"Ask Troy.

"Hmmm.........how about Donalds."Said Isabella.

"Okay McDonalds it is then."Said Gabriella.

"Okay on the way how about we play a game to get to know eachother Isabella?"He ask.

"Yea,I go first."She said dramatic.

"Someones been around Aunt Sharpay way to long."Said Gabriella with Troy agreeing with her.

"So what your favroite color?"She ask him.

"Umm I don't know maybe green or red."He said.

"That mine to!!"She said.

"She just like you it aint even funny."He said.

"Well i'm glad cause I don't need her looking like him."She said with a werid face.

"True,well,Bella whats your favroite movie?"He ask.

"Hmmm I don't know probuly Another Cinderella Story with Slenea Gomez."She said with a smile.

"That sounds like a good movie i'll have to watch it some time."He said.

"Its the best movie ever."She said witha smile.

"You wanna know a secret?"He ask.

"Yea!!"She smiled.

"Slenea Gomez is my sister."He said.

"NO WAY!!Thats not possible!!!"She said.

"Yes it is you wanna talk to her?"He ask.

"YES!!"

"Okay."He said while calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sel i've got your biggest fan here who would like to meet you mind?"

"No I don' is she?"

"My daughter."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I'll explain later,but do you mind meeting us at McDonalds?"

"Wait us?"She ask confused.

"Yea me my daughter and her mother."

"Okay but you got a lot explain to do."

"Whatever sel bye."

"Don't you whatever me and bye."

"She seemed nice."Said Gabriella.

"She is once you get to know her."

"Well I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh and by the way I have a question for you."

"Okay what is it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiles at this,"Yes I will."She answered.

" here."

" hows it going!!"

"Good Slenea this is Isabella and my girlfriend Gabriella."

"Aww Isabella is very beautiful."She said.

"Just like her mother."He said while Gabriella blushed.

"So shall we?"She ask.

"Yes we should."Said Troy.

* * *

**Well here you go.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think about it.**

**I'll try to get a chapter of my other stories before long.**

**so bye.**


	7. The End

**Don't Be Afraid**

**A Troyella Story**

**The End**

* * *

_**6 years later **_

Isabella is now 11 years old. She is loving it too. About 5 years ago Gabriella and Troy got married. A year later Gabriella found out she was pregnant with twins, two boys. They named them Adam David and Andrew Alexander. They are now 4 years old and as wild as ever. About two years after that she was pregnant again, this time with one, another little boy. They named him Andy Gorge.

"Mom nothing against my brothers cause I love them to death but next time try for a girl." Said Isabella watching her brothers fight over a toy.

"Isabella you know as well as I do that the male decides the sex of the baby so go talk to your father about that."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"I just want a little sister I can play with and have fun with, that's all nothing more."

"I know it would be nice to have another little girl around."

"Talk to daddy about it."

"You'll get your little sister sooner or later so don't worry about it."

"Okay mom I'll try not to."

"That's my girl."

_**4 years later **_

About sometime during that year she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy yet again, this time they named him Benny Joel. Finally after trying so hard they got their girl a year later. Well, they got their twin girls a year later. Yep they had twins and let Isabella name them. She named them Anna Lee and Molly Isabella.

They age of the kids are now; Isabella 15, Adam and Andrew 8, Andy 6, Benny 4, and Anna and Molly 3. Yep they all had there own personalities too.

**Isabella-** Was the wise one of the group. She amazed her parents with how smart she was in school and out in the real world. She was one of only two good ones in the family. She loved her family more then anything in the world. That surprised her parents as well.

**Adam-** Was the trouble maker. If anything wasn't right you could always count on him to have something to do with it. He could be a sweetheart when he wanted to be too. He was the perfect mixture of his parents.

**Andrew-** Was well you couldn't describe him if you try. He could be quit one day and loud the next. It was whatever he felt like doing that day. He was always a surprise to his parents.

**Andy-** Didn't care he wanted it his way or the highway. They don't know where he gets it from. Its all different with each kid that they honestly don't know. His sister is staring to do the same.

**Benny-** Is always smiling just like his big sister. Those two are really close. He would rather hang out with his sisters then the boys. His parents laugh at it but he doesn't care. That's how he is.

**Anna-** Is the drama queen and the dare devil. She would do anything you dare her to do and she is only three. That's what scares her parents the most. There scared to see what she's like at age 15.

**Molly-** The baby of the family. Is the quietest of the family. She doesn't talk to anybody really. She stays to her self or to Isabella. She has talked but you don't hear much out of her. For a three year old she stays to herself a lot of the time.

"Molly what's wrong?" Ask Isabella as she saw her little sister in tears.

"I don't feel good."

"Aww what hurts?"

"I just not feel good, that's all." She said in a cute little baby voice.

"You feel warm lets go make sure your okay."

"Okay."

A few minutes later.

"Molly you have a 100.2 fever."

"Is that bad?"

"Well it's not good. Come on you need to go lay down."

"Yes ma'ma."

What they didn't know was that Gabriella and Troy were watching the whole time.

"She'll make a great mom someday." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Yea she will." Troy said agreeing.

"She is growing up so fast."

"Yea I know but don't worry we still have her for a couple of years."

"Yea so we better make the best of it."

"Yea we should and we will."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

_**This is the last chapter. **_

_**Sorry for those who like this story.**_

_**I couldn't write it anymore.**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter for FILWAT. (Falling In Love with a Tomboy)**_

_**All my other stories are getting worked on as well.**_

_**Thanks to all those who stuck with me through this story.**_

_**It's all for you.**_

_**So thank you.**_


End file.
